Guardians of the Galaxy- YU-GI-OH verson
by dukefan01
Summary: Solo Ravager thief Katsuya Jounouchi steals the Millennium Puzzle from Kaiba Seto setting off a chain of events that leads to him being chased by the owners of the Item, the Ravager Clan he abandoned, and bounty hunters. However when Planet Domino is under threat he and his thrown together team have to become the Guardians of the Galaxy.
1. Saying Goodbye

Katsuya sat in the hallway, his headphones on and turned as loud as the small device would allow. For the eight year old boy, this was his shield from the world. As long as he was in the world where only his music existed, he didn't have to accept reality. A pair of shoes came into his vision next to his own and he knew someone had approached him. He chose not to look up an acknowledge his visitor. After all if he did then he would have to acknowledge the very thing he was running from at the moment. After a few seconds his visitor decided they were tired of being ignored and put a hand on his shoulder. They called his name and Katsuya easily recognized the voice of his uncle.

"Katsuya." his Uncle called again, impatient this time. He put a hand on top of Katsuya's head and then pulled his headphones off. Katsuya looked up at him, glaring at him for disturbing his refuge. "She's asking for you." he said. Katsuya's glare immediately melted away and he gave a small nod. He stood up and without waiting for his Uncle ran into the hospital room where his seven year old sister lay on the bed.

She was dying. They had all known that for months. Katsuya had spent every moment that he could by her side, but now that her condition was getting worse he was afraid to enter the room. He knew one of these days would be the last time he would be able to see her, and after the last episode the doctors were sure she was out of time. Katsuya had a childish fantasy, and idea that if he wasn't present she couldn't die. After all their mother didn't die until they were both in the room with her, therefore Shizuka couldn't die unless Katsuya was beside her. If that was the case then Katsuya had to stay as far away as possible so that she would live longer. Yet if she asked, he'd do anything for her.

"Hey sis." he said, sitting up on the edge of her bed next to her. He gave her a huge smile that she returned, but both of them were forced from pain. Just pains of a different type. For Katsuya it was the terror of loosing the only person he truly had left, and for Shizuka it was the physical pain from her weakened body as well as the pain of hurting her brother.

"Katsuya...you came." she said. Katsuya gave her an offended look for a moment, and she gave a soft chuckle. "Of course...you would." she said, appeasing him. "I have a gift...for you." she said. She looked up at their Uncle who pulled a small wrapped box out of his coat pocket. Katsuya didn't even glance at the object.

"The only gift I want from you is you getting out of here and the two of us going and playing in the field behind Uncle's barn." he said. Shizuka didn't let that bother her, she knew that was how her brother was. Meanwhile their Uncle slipped the present into Katsuya's backpack. Right now the gift meant nothing to Katsuya because he was worried about Shizuka. However soon enough it would mean the entire world to him and he wanted to ensure Katsuya had it.

"Brother..." Shizuka started, reaching out her hand. Without hesitating Katsuya snatched it in both of his. "I'm sorry." she said.

At those two words Katsuya felt both extreme rage and sorrow. Those words meant she was tired and done fighting. She had given up and she was sorry to put him through the pain she was about to. Katsuya scowled. "Don't you dare..." he started, but a loud beeping filled the room. Katsuya tried to puzzle out what it could be, and when he connected the beeping to his sisters heart monitor he thought his own heart stopped. "Sh...Shizuka." he started, letting go of her hand with one of his, he reached out to shake her shoulder. "SHIZUKA!"

An arm looped under Katsuya, lifting him away from his sister. Katsuya screamed in horror and anger. He tried to twist out of whoever was holding him but soon doctors took the place he was occupying seconds before. His Uncle carried him into the hallway and released him on his feet. Katsuya went to dart past him back into the room. He had to see his sister. His Uncle grabbed his shoulder to keep him from passing.

"Wait here Katsuya." he said, and then turned to go back into the room. 'Screw that.' he thought, making to go into the room again. He got into the doorway when a doctor turned to his Uncle.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do." he said. Katsuya was rooted to the spot. His Uncle sighed, a heavy sigh that was a mix of relief and sadness. It was horrible to lose one so young, but now she wasn't suffering anymore.

"I see." he said. Katsuya meanwhile had decided he heard all he needed to. Shizuka was gone! He turned and sprinted from the room. He went down the hall, down the stairs, and out the hospital doors. He ran as fast and far as he could, until his lungs gave out. When he found he could no longer breath Katsuya stopped dead in his tracks. Looking around he had no idea where he was. He decided it didn't matter either. With a scream he let himself fall to his knees and begin to cry.

As he cried he heard a humming sound. At first he hardly noticed it, but it kept getting louder. Then light was all around him. Katsuya figured his Uncle had called the police by now and they had come to find him, but if that was the case the light should be horizontal and not vertical. Katsuya looked up to see a large structure in the sky above him. His cries caught in his throat. Then the ground was gone and he was in a metal room with a handful of people had had never seen before. Katsuya wiped his tears on his sleeve and glared at the strangers.

He had no idea what was going on, but he knew a few things. He was afraid, he was angry, and he was sad. These men didn't look friendly either but that thought didn't bother Katsuya as much as it should have. His only thought as he clenched a fist was that he may just be seeing Shizuka soon. Then he took a swing at the nearest guy, figuring no matter how this ended he'd get something out of his system.

 **Yo! I've actually been thinking about this for a while. So a little bit back I was watching Treasure Planet and I thought I'd go over to Tumblr and see what I could find. There was a post about 'Space Dad's and their surrogate children.' This had Silver and Jim (which is what I was looking for), characters from Firefly and Rouge One, and Yondu and Peter. So I thought 'hell, let's go watch Guardians of the galaxy.' Long story short I thought I'd write a Yugioh cross over with Guardians of the Galaxy, but before I knew it I just ended up writing a guardians of the galaxy rewrite with Yugioh characters. I thought Katsuya would be a perfect Peter Quill. Sadly that meant Shizuka would be Meredith. I'm really sorry for that. Anyway, I own neither Guardians' of the Galaxy nor Yugioh. It's not really a crossover but there you go.  
**


	2. Stealing the Box

Katsuya threw open the heavy doors to Kaiba Cooperation Tower and removed his helmet. He strolled in as if he owned the place. All things considered the ravager might as well have. Kaiba Corp was one of the largest inter-galactic organizations in existence and dealt with pretty much everything one could think of. Many knew that Kaiba Corp's most valuable assets were secured in the Kaiba Tower, yet there was almost no security on the entire planet it existed on. Katsuya knew that was in part due to the arrogance of the current President, Kaiba Seto.

Kaiba Seto took over the company at the young age of sixteen, after his father Kaiba Gozuboro had passed. Gozuboro was feared for his ruthlessness in business. The man showed no mercy to any who defied him and there was no low he would not stoop to in order to ensure his business' success. Within days of taking over Seto had demonstrated the same if not worse ruthlessness. To most, it was suicide to do anything to offend a Kaiba.

As for as Katsuya cared, all the Kaiba's could go to hell. He hated the lot of them, and for good reason. However this had nothing to do with his own personal grudge, but rather business. When this job to steal from Kaiba Corp turned up in the Ravager community, many of the others wanted nothing to do with it. Katsuya saw it as a great opportunity to make some real money and get the repairs done to his ship that he was badly needing.

Katsuya walked down the hall to the set of doors at the end and opened them to see the entire room was the large spiral staircase that went up the entire thirty floors of the building. There was a railing around the inside of the stairs, so the entire center was empty all the way to the top. For a moment Katsuya imagined stopping on a few of the other floors on his way to the top and taking some of the treasures they held. Yet he quickly discarded that idea. He had to get rid of the item he was about to steal before a report was made to Seto and in order to do that he needed to be fast and light. Taking the other treasures would burn too much time as well as weigh him down too much. Katsuya reached around to place a small compact jet pack on his back before activating it and flying up through the center to the top floor. He went over the railing and landed in front of a small door.

Katsuya tested the door once to see it was locked. He pulled out his lock pick and within a few seconds had the door swinging open. He walked in to see the only thing in the room was a pedestal at the center. On it was a small item, something that could easily fit in Katsuya's palm. It was a gold box with an eye on the top and on the side. Katsuya didn't know what it was or cared, he was paid to bring it to a middle party for a sale, and that's what he was going to do. He swiped it off the stand, not surprised when no trap was triggered. Seto was apparently depending on his reputation to protect his things instead of any real security. For a second time Katsuya was tempted to grab other things on the way down. He knew after this it would never be so easy to rob Kaiba Corp again. However he scratched the idea from his mind again. Instead he put the box in one of the inside pockets of his leather overcoat.

Katsuya ran out the door, jumping over the railing and falling down at least twenty-five of the thirty stories before he activated his jet pack. He used the thrusters of the pack to slow him down until he was a few feet from the ground, then shut if off before landing gracefully on his feet. He put his helmet back on and headed toward the main door, pulling the box out of his pocket as he did to get another look at it. It wasn't much to look at if he was being honest and he figured whatever they were looking for was inside the box. As Katsuya exited the tower he heard a number of metallic clicks. Sighing he quickly stuffed the box back into his pocket, hoping the people with the blasters hadn't gotten a good look at it.

In front of the tower was a number of men with blasters pointed at Katsuya. A little off to the side was a man with dirty blonde hair. Katsuya had seen enough guards and soldiers in his time to know this man was in charge of the others. "Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in the Tower?!" the man practically screamed. Katsuya couldn't blame him, when Seto hears someone broke into his precious tower he may very well have the head of the one who was in charge of guarding it. Katsuya put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm just a traveling Junker and I got lost." Katsuya lied. The man's face twisted into a furious scowl, telling Katsuya he didn't buy his lie for a moment.

"If that's the case then why the hell are you wearing the Ravager mark?!" he yelled. Katsuya glanced at his shoulder that had the flames stitched into it. He had forgotten he was still wearing it. Truth be told Katsuya never was sure why he started wearing them in the first place. Technically speaking he wasn't a ravager. He didn't belong to a ravager clan…rather he didn't belong to one anymore.

"Alright, just calm down, I haven't…" Katsuya started.

"What did you steal?!" the man snarled. Katsuya knew the man wouldn't listen to anything he had to say, so talking his way out of this one was probably not going to happen. The man's face turned into a sneer. "No matter, come with us. I'm sure Kaiba Seto will want to have a few words with you." the guard said. Katsuya decided he'd give the talking route one more chance.

"Wait, alright, you might know me as Red Eyes." Katsuya said, confidence showing through in his words. He had been making quite a name for himself since he struck out on his own. Sometimes just his name could get people to back off and give him enough room to make a run for it. However this man gave him a confused look and tilted his head to the side.

"Who?" he asked. Katsuya frowned. Maybe he hadn't been gaining as much of a reputation as he thought he was.

"Come on man, Red Eyes…you know the thief…" he started, looking at the foot soldiers. They all looked at each other in confusion, as if asking each other if they knew who Katsuya was. Katsuya dropped his hands to his side in disbelief. "Alright, forget this." He huffed.

Katsuya reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a gravity mine. He pushed on the button to activate it as he pulled the mine out of his pocket. In the same fluid movement he tossed the mine at the foot soldiers. It went off as soon as it hit the ground, pulling all the men into a huge heap on the ground. As the commander looked to his men in surprise Katsuya pulled out a blaster with his other hand and shot the commander in the chest. The gravity on the planet wasn't weak and the man's body stayed where it fell. Katsuya turned and sprinted toward his ship, taking five or six steps before activating his jet pack.

When his ship came into sight he hit a button on his cuff, opening the hatch on top. Katsuya hit the top of his ship and went down, siding feet first to the hatch. He fell into the pilot's seat, hitting the hatch as he landed. The hatch closed just in time for the commander to land on top.

The commander shot his blaster at the glass hatch, but it didn't do a thing. Katsuya took a quick breath to reorient himself before reaching out to start the engines. As they whirled to life he sat up in his seat and pulled on his seatbelt. He hit the thrusters and could hear the sounds of the commander tumbling off the back of his ship. Katsuya pointed the nose of the ship toward the atmosphere, ready to be off the planet. He didn't even glance back and let out a sigh of relief as he saw the black void of space meet him. The most dangerous part of the job was done.

 **So yeah, if you haven't figured it out yet I'm starting to deviate a little. I'm keeping to the source material a bit, but also changing a few things. I just think Katsuya/Joey would make a perfect Peter Quill. Of course I'm sure if he's Peter than you've already figured out the rest of the main group. Thank you so much for the review dr-fanmai-love, 'Gamora' will be introduced soon.**


	3. The hunt begins

"I'm afraid I didn't understand you the first time Commander Keith Howard, would you like to explain that again?" Seto asked, glaring down at the guard. Mokuba winced, hoping the guard understood his brother's moods enough to remain silent. There was no such luck however, and Keith opened his mouth again.

"A man calling himself Red Eyes broke into Kaiba Corp Tower and made off with the box on the top floor." Keith said. Mokuba sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well. To be honest the young man was stunned anyone in the galaxy would be stupid enough to steal from Kaiba Corp. If it wasn't for the fact his brother was in an absolute rage about it he would be rather impressed. Seto meanwhile was glaring holes into Keith's head as he stood up from his chair.

"So you're telling me some nobody was able to get on Alcatraz, enter the Kaiba Corp Tower, and make off with one of the most valuable items I own without even once getting caught?" Seto asked slowly as he walked toward Keith. The man went to speak but then seemed to realize just how much danger he was in. Keith tried to scramble back but Seto reached out and grabbed him by his throat.

Seto didn't look big or strong, but his grip was much more powerful then Keith had thought it could be. He grabbed Seto's wrist with both hands, trying to force the man to release him or let up enough that he could get some kind of air again. Seto didn't relent and Keith started to see spots dance into his vision. Mokuba leaned back in his chair, knowing something like this was bound to happen.

"I'm going to make myself as clear as possible. In the next seventy two hours I want the box in my hand and this 'Red Eyes' head on my floor at my feet. Do you understand?" Seto asked. Keith knew Seto wouldn't release him without an answer and he didn't have enough air to form one. Only gurgles came out. He managed a small nod and Seto released him. Keith fell to his knees gasping for air. "I suggest you don't waste the time I have given you." Seto said after a few seconds.

"Yes…yes sir." Rasped Keith as he climbed back to his feet and scrambled from the room.

"You know brother, you'd have better results if you didn't treat all your subordinates like disposable pawns." Mokuba mused. He ignored the glare Seto sent towards him, knowing his brother would never hurt him.

"They get me results _because_ they know they are disposable pawns." Seto said. Mokuba waved the statement off.

"You know this Red Eyes guy must be pretty confident in his abilities if he stole from you. Either that or pretty stupid." Mokuba mused. Seto walked back to his chair.

"He was stupid. Too bad he won't have a chance to learn from it." he said. Mokuba meanwhile was more concerned about the box that the thief made off with. He didn't even know what was in the box, Seto had kept that information to himself. It must be pretty important because even though Seto could get angry and ruthless, this was a little over the top even for him.

Xxxx

Keith stormed into his headquarters, furious. He would find this 'Red Eyes' and slaughter him mercilessly for what he had done. Keith had worked for many years to earn Pegasus Crawford's respect and trust. Now he was tasked by Pegasus to infiltrate Kaiba Corp to find the weaknesses to allow Pegasus to destroy it. However he couldn't do that if he was dead.

"Rough day?" he glared over at Kujaku Mai who stood leaning against the wall. She was the other major thorn in his side next to the spoiled president of Kaiba Corp. This woman was the adopted daughter of Pegasus and had been tasked with helping Keith to bring down Kaiba Corp. He was rather sure that she was sent to watch what he was doing instead of help him.

"Shut up." He snarled. She just smiled, amused by his reaction.

"You won't succeed in any of your goals if you go after that man." she taunted. Keith's glare intensified. How dare this woman suggest that he would fail. If she wasn't Pegasus' daughter he would have killed her long ago.

"What makes you so sure?" Keith asked. Mai smiled.

"Because you can't afford to mess up again. If you do, Kaiba will kill you. Even if he doesn't, my father will. He doesn't tolerate failure as much as Kaiba does." she said. Keith thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"So what do you propose?" he asked, hoping she would say what he was thinking.

"Why don't I go after this 'Red Eyes?" she suggested. Keith smirked. It was a perfect scenario. If she failed, it would be her Kaiba and Pegasus would bring their wrath down on. If she did succeed it would be him that got the credit. In a best case scenario she would be killed along the way and he could go prove he was the better henchman.

"You won't fail?" he asked, pretending to be concerned. The smirk on her face told him that she didn't fall for it.

"Have I ever?" she taunted.

Xxxx

Katsuya woke up groggy from his nap, hearing a loud beeping telling him a call was coming in. Katsuya hit the accept button, wondering who it could be. The moment Bakura's face appeared on the screen he shot up, now fully awake. "I'm only going to ask you this one time, are you the one who took the job for the box?" Bakura hissed. Katsuya thought carefully about how to answer him. He quickly gave up on lying, Bakura had known him since he was twelve and he knew when Katsuya was trying to lie.

"Yeah you know, I thought I'd just save you the trouble and go get it myself." He said. Bakura didn't look amused.

"Where the hell are you at?" Bakura asked. Katsuya had left the Bakura Clan a few years back and they had limited contact since they split up. Bakura mostly left Katsuya alone and Katsuya stayed out of their business. He knew taking this job from the clan before they could steal the box would be considered a major betrayal, one that would be punished by death. That is if they ever found him.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I'm not going to tell you that." Katsuya said. Bakura's glare turned murderous.

"Is that so?" he asked. Katsuya nodded to show it was. It was all he needed to tell Bakura to let him know that he was in a sense betraying him by stealing his job. "You're going to steal from me? After all that you owe me? Are you forgetting who saved your life?" Bakura hissed. Katsuya never once forgot, not that anyone in the Bakura Clan would ever let him. He never forgot that he owed Bakura his life, but as far as he was concerned he repaid that debt over a hundred times over.

"How is what I'm doing any different then what you do?" Katsuya asked.

"Because we are a clan, we don't steal from each other!" Bakura hissed. Katsuya knew that was a lie. Bakura would steal anything that he could, not matter who it belonged to.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Katsuya snapped.

"This is the only chance you're getting. Tell me where you are and hand over the box or…" Bakura started. Katsuya did what he would probably consider one of the stupidest things he did in his life, at least if he hadn't just painted a target on his back for Kaiba Seto. He turned off the communicator. He knew Bakura would be hunting him down too now, but he knew he would be the moment he took the job. Katsuya leaned back in his chair and looked up out the hatch at the stars. It would all work out. He'd get paid a huge amount for the box and go far away that neither Kaiba nor Bakura would find him.

Xxx

Bakura was furious as the screen went black. He turned to his second in command, Ryo. "Put a bounty on his head, one big enough that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for him. I want that boy brought here now, alive!" he yelled. Ryo nodded with a wince. He rather liked Katsuya and was sad when he left. He never thought Katsuya would get himself in this much trouble.

"I told you we should never have picked up that boy. He's gone an' betrayed us and you're just going to bring him back here again?!" one of the ravagers asked, outraged. Ryo hated the fact that the crew member had a point. In all the crew Bakura had always had a soft spot for himself and Katsuya. Things that Katsuya had done that usually would result in the punishment of death or banishment always ended in some other much lighter and kinder punishment.

"I'm not bringing him back to rejoin the ravagers, but to kill him myself. He crossed a line this time and will pay for it with his life." Bakura said. Ryo sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do but put up the bounty. Every ravager knew the consequences and Katsuya made a decision knowing exactly what those consequences were. Truthfully it was remarkable Bakura even gave him the chance to surrender.

 **So now there is you're Yondu character. No one but the legendary Thief King Bakura. Honestly I had considered Hirutani at first, but nah. Thank you for the review** **HMUwA.**


	4. Arrested

Katsuya arrived at a small bar. The smartest thing would be to head to the broker who he was working for and hand over the box, but there was something he had to do first. After all, this was probably the last time he would be able to enter this quadrant of the galaxy for a long time. The bartender looked up at him as he came in before smiling and clearing off a spot for him to sit.

"Hey Anzu." he greeted, sitting down in front of her. Misaki Anzu gave a small shake of her head before turning to a refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of beer before turning back to him. "How's it goin'?" he asked. Anzu frowned.

"How's it goin'?" she repeated, slamming the bottle down on the counter with much more force than necessary. Katsuya winced at that, figuring she had already heard about it. "Let me ask you something Jounouchi, do you enjoy putting yourself on everyone's hit-list or is it just a long run of bad luck?" she spat. Katsuya offered a small smile before grabbing the bottle and taking a large drink. He sat the bottle back on the counter before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash.

"That should cover my tab." he said, sliding it to her before taking another drink of his beer. Anzu glared at the money.

"So you're really gonna leave?" she asked. Katsuya nodded. Anzu sighed.

"Apparently both Kaiba Seto and the Thief King have put huge bounties on your head." she said. Katsuya nodded and took another drink, having seen that coming. "Kaiba is gonna kill you." she insisted, furious he wasn't taking this seriously.

"I know, but that is if he finds me." Katsuya said. Anzu put her hands on her hips.

"Why wouldn't he find you? Because Bakura found you first?" she hissed. Katsuya looked down at the bottle. He didn't doubt that. If either of them found him it would be much more likely to be Bakura. He always had a knack for finding Katsuya in the past when he wanted him. "This isn't because of what happened before is it?" Anzu asked hesitantly, referring to why Katsuya hated Kaiba Corp. and part of why he never liked the Ravager's to begin with. Katsuya gave her a furious look before finishing off the bottle and pushing it toward her.

"Thanks for the help Anzu, but you can stop now." he said. Anzu gave him a sad look. Anzu had never been off Domino in her entire life. Rather she spent her entire life minding the bar, but because of that she had made many friends over the galaxy. Katsuya was one of the strangest people she had ever met, he had wondered in a few years ago, walking a few steps behind the Thief King and his right hand man looking like he'd rather be in any other place in existence. It wasn't until he struck out on his own that he began talking to her. Katsuya had become of the few people in the universe that Anzu could actually and truly call a good friend.

"Jounouchi, I don't know if you can get out of this one alone. Here," she pulled necklace off from around her neck and reached over the bar, putting around a surprised Katsuya's. "I have a few friends out there. This necklace was given to me by someone very special. If he sees it I'm sure he'll help you." she said. Katsuya offered her a small grin.

"Thank's Anzu. Well, I'm off." he said, and with that he turned and left the bar. Anzu frowned as she watched him leave, hoping that wasn't the last time she'd ever see or hear from him again.

Xxx

Mai watched Katsuya leave the bar. She couldn't believe her luck. She knew he'd come to this planet to sell the box, but she thought he would have been smart enough to go straight to the broker and then hightail it out of there. He had to be rather stupid or desperate for something to stop at a bar that most travelers did before he got rid of the evidence. She could see she wasn't the only one who noticed him either. A few others had noticed him and a small handful followed him out the door. Mai sat back in her chair, content to finish her drink before she went after them.

Xxx

Katsuya muffled his chuckle as he watched the guys who were trying to follow him unknowingly pass him in the alley. He shook his head and stood up to stretch. The sooner he got to the broker the sooner he could get paid and be long gone. "Sorry about this hon." Katsuya whipped around in surprise at the voice only to receive a punch to the face. He stumbled back a step as the figure moved forward, slipping her hand in his pocket before turning and running away.

Katsuya took a second to get his baring's back when he realized what had just happened. He reached into his pocket, confirming his suspicion that she made off with the box. "Hey! Get back here you thief!" he yelled, running after her. If he didn't sell that box than he was a sitting duck for Kaiba and Bakura to find.

Mai glanced over her shoulder to see Katsuya was following her. She scowled, not having time to deal with him. She made a sharp turn, hoping to lose him but he held on, making the turn with a graceful ease. Mai reached for her blaster, figuring she would actually have to take this one down. It was a shame, she didn't like to kill unless she had to. It wasn't like it mattered if she was the one to kill him here or not though. If Kaiba didn't find him and kill him, she was sure Pegasus would. The guy was a walking dead man anyway.

Xxx

"Come on Honda, you can flirt with women later." Otogi Ryuji hissed, pulling his partner Honda Hiroto away from some girl on the street. They were working, they didn't have time to flirt with every girl Hiroto saw. Hiroto turned away from the girl to scowl at Ryuji.

"Come on Otogi, it's not like there's anyone dumb enough to be out running around for us to see." he whinned. Ryuji rolled his eyes, wondering not for the first time how the two of them ended up working together as bounty hunters. As he recalled Hiroto and him had chased down the same pray a few times in the past and just ended up deciding to work together instead of fighting over the same bounty. He was starting to think he'd be more productive going off on his own again.

"Look out!" a woman yelled. The two exchanged excited looks before running over toward the street. They reached a crowd just in time to see a blonde woman run by, periodically firing a blaster over her shoulder at a blonde man chasing her. The man dodged the attacks and continued to pursue her. Ryuji pulled up his transmitter, filtering through his tabs to find the list of top bounties for the week.

"You're not gonna believe this, but those two have two of the highest bounties on their heads right now." Ryuji said. Hiroto gave him a surprised look, grabbing his arm and twisting it in a way that he can see as well, ignoring the look of discomfort and annoyance on Ryuji's face.

"Hey, your right." he said in surprise. Ryuji rolled his eyes and pulled his hand free.

"Let's go." he said. If they could catch just one of them, let alone both, all their debts would be wiped out and they could even get a new ship to boot. Hiroto was probably thinking of all those girls he could get to go drinking with him.

Xxx

Katsuya ducked from another blast, cursing under his breath that the woman was shooting at him. He didn't even know who she was. Deciding he was done with her crap he took a shortcut, going between two buildings and climbing onto a new one. He looked down to see she was still running but glanced behind her to realize he wasn't there anymore. He could see she slowed down a little, confused. It gave him all the time he needed for her to go under where he was standing and him to jump.

Mai let out a yell as a body suddenly slammed down on top of her. The two rolled onto the street and she felt the box wrenched from her grip. They stopped rolling and the man, Katsuya, stood up smiling in victory. In anger Mai swung a leg out, kicking him behind the knees. Katsuya fell onto his back, letting out a yelp of pain. He rolled over but Mai was already climbing to her feet. She reached down, trying to grab the box from him again, but Katsuya pulled back a fist and punched her. Surprised and dazed, Mai fell back a few steps, giving Katsuya enough time to get up too. Then both of them got shot in the same side, falling back to the ground.

Ryuji ran to Mai as Hiroto went to Katsuya. Both tried to get restraints on their bounties but neither Mai or Katsuya were about to let themselves get caught. Mai kneed Ryuji hard in the lower stomach, making him double over in pain before flipping him onto his back. Katsuya aimed a strong punch to Hiroto's face, forcing him to take a step back. The two looked at each other, ready to fight again for the box in Katsuya's hand. "Don't let them get away." Ryuji wheezed to his partner.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Hiroto spat, wiping the tears that formed in his eye as a reflex to the pain. He figured the two could fight, after all that was a massive bounty on both of their heads. However they were good, much better than Hiroto had been planning on dealing with.

"Freeze!" a loud yell came. All four paused and turned to see that they were surrounded. Mai glared, turning an even more furious look on Katsuya. She couldn't afford to get caught here. She turned to make a run for it but was hit with a tranquilizer dart before she could take more than two steps. Mai fell to the ground, unconscious. Ryuji sighed as he looked over at Hiroto, partially blaming him.

"Jounouchi, is that you?!" Katsuya wanted to curse his luck.

"Hey Ryota." he greeted the officer. Ryota Kajiki stepped out of the ranks along with a few others, placing the group under arrest.

"You know these guys Ryota?" one of the other officers asked as Ryota slapped a pair of cuffs on Katsuya's wrists. Ryota nodded.

"Yeah, I've arrested this guy about thirty times now." he said, proud of himself.

"Twenty-six." Katsuya corrected. Ryota was the first officer who ever caught Katsuya and arrested him. Rather he was the only one. Katsuya used to not really care if he got picked up or not. If he did Bakura usually came to save him, and if he didn't then he didn't have to be part of Bakura's group anymore. Ever since he struck out on his own he had been much more careful. Like Anzu, Ryota was a person who Katsuya had developed a level of trust and respect for. Mostly due to the fact they kept running into each other over the years.

"You still go by that nickname? What was it? Ruby eyes?" Ryota asked. Katsuya sighed, knowing he would never get it right but feeling the need to correct him anyway.

"Red eyes. It's Red eyes!" he hissed. Ryota chuckled.

"Sure man." he agreed.

 **Ryuji as Rocket and Hiroto and Groot, but a little different. I also added Ryota because I like him.**


	5. Prison

Katsuya scowled as he was pushed off the ship behind Mai. Ryota pulled Hiroto out after him and Ryuji followed, much more willing to follow orders than the other three. He was busy looking over the place anyway, looking for every weakness it had. "Welcome to The Facility boys and girl. Sadly this is the last stop for major criminals like you all." Ryota said. He gave Katsuya a slightly more sympathetic look before turning and leaving back on his own ship. The guards pulled them forward. Katsuya yanked free of the one.

"I'll walk on my own." he snapped. To say he was surprised they had sent them here would be an understatement. Katsuya was a well-known criminal, but he was only a thief. That wasn't something that would get him put here, and seeing as how only the underground knew that he had stolen from Kaiba Corp. so far, there was no one to really press charges against him. Rather the only thing unique this time was the company he was arrested with. "Who even are you people anyway?" he finally asked, looking at all three of them in turn.

"Honda Hiroto, I'm a bounty hunter and this is my partner Otogi Ryuji." the one behind him said. He offered Katsuya a friendly smile that Katsuya decided to return. The guy seemed alright, except for the fact that he and his partner attacked him out of the blue like that. He figured there was a bounty placed on his head, compliments of either Kaiba or Bakura, or both the way his luck was going. Couldn't hold that against a guy, he was just doing his job after all.

"So how do you know her?" Hiroto asked, looking beyond him at Mai. Katsuya scowled.

"I don't. I don't even know her name. She attacked me and tried to rip me off before you two showed up and jumped in." Katsuya hissed, receiving a swipe to the head from a guard.

"No talking." the guard ordered before moving back a little.

"You don't know who she is?! Unbelievable." Ryuji said in a mildly annoyed tone. He had thought everyone in the underground world knew who she was. Katsuya twisted around to give him a look to show he really did have no clue who she was.

"That's Kujaku Mai, the daughter of Pegasus Crawford." Hiroto said, taking pity on the guy. Katsuya whipped around front to look at her again, this time in awe.

"Adopted daughter." Mai said firmly without looking back at them. There was so much anger and resentment in that voice that Katsuya couldn't help but feel a little bad for her.

"You don't like him, do you?" he asked. Hiroto scoffed behind him, muttering something about how the man was her father so of course she liked him, but Katsuya ignored him. Mai actually stopped and turned to look at him, and expression that Katsuya couldn't decipher. The guards made a move toward them and she looked forward again before walking.

"She works for Kaiba right now." Ryuji added. Katsuya frowned more as he tried to piece it together. Did Kaiba send her to kill him? But she had just tried to steal the item and run. She didn't try to kill him until he pursued her.

"I was simply trying to cut out the broker in my deal and take the item to the buyer myself." she said. Hiroto and Ryuji gave each other confused looks, showing they had no idea what she was talking about, but Katsuya speed up a little to get closer to her.

"You're the one trying to sell this box I picked up? But why? If you work for Kaiba weren't you supposed to be protectin' it?" he asked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"If I was stupid enough to go in there and steal it myself then I'd be on the run from Kaiba and Pegasus instead of you." she said. Katsuya gave her a confused look.

"Wait, I'm on the run from Pegasus?" he asked, lost. He knew Kaiba, and suspected Bakura, but he had no idea Pegasus would be on his tail too. After all Pegasus was considered the most dangerous criminal in the underground. No wonder he was on his way to the facility if he was arrested in the company of the man's daughter.

"What did you think was going to happen if you ripped off a business associate of his?" Mai asked. Katsuya shrugged.

"To be honest, I didn't know they were business associates." he admitted. Ryuji let out an irritated sigh.

"Did you do any research before you went and broke into Kaiba's Tower?" he asked. Katsuya felt a tremor of anger pass through him. He thought about the terror he felt that day, the day Gozoboro Kaiba snatched him from his home without him being able to give his sister a proper good bye. He thought about the horrors of watching other people being sold, about how afraid he was when he was sold to Bakura and his men, and turning to Ryuji and Hiroto he put all that anger in a single expression that made both men halt in their tracks.

"I did all the research into that company that I needed to." he spat. As the words left his mouth he took a breath to calm down, trying to remind himself that this had nothing to do with what happened, that this was solely business and had nothing to do with revenge. However it was getting harder and harder to convince himself of that. Katsuya turned to the front again and began walking. The two followed him but only for a few steps before Katsuya froze.

One of the guards was going over their belongings and he pulled out the present Shizuka had left him. It had always stayed in his pack, no matter what. It was never opened, he had never been able to bring himself to do it. Katsuya felt a rage come over him as the man shook the small box. It was all Katsuya had of his home, of Shizuka. How dare he touch it like he had any right to. Katsuya moved into the room before any of the guards could stop him. "Put it down ya bastard!" he yelled. The guard looked up at him, surprised he had come into the room. "You have no right." he yelled in protest, moving forward to grab the box only to receive a hard hit from another guard. Two grabbed him from behind, pulling him out of the room. Katsuya comitted the man's face to memory as he went back to looking at the box. Katsuya vowed to brake his nose.

Xxx

After being processed into the prison and having their personal affects taken, they entered the body of the prison. A group of prisoners met them as they came in. "Well well, if it ain't Pegasus' daughter." A man said, moving toward Mai. Katsuya watched, curious on what she would do. It was clear she hated Pegasus and Katsuya wondered how she would react. He felt like he could understand her a little. She had said Pegasus had adopted her, and for all intents and purposes Bakura pretty much adopted him and raised him, no matter how forced it was. He would hate it if someone called him Bakura's son or held him accountable for the things Bakura had done. However it wasn't like he was blameless. He had done many underhanded things himself especially since he struck out on his own, and he was sure she had too.

Mai to her credit didn't even flinch, but just walk past them. Ryuji and Hiroto came up to stand by Katsuya. "I'd leave her if I were you. Any association with her will just make things worse for us all." Hiroto said.

"I'm almost finished analyzing the place. Give me a few more hours and then I'll have a plan." Ryuji said. Katsuya gave him a confused look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Ryuji smirked.

"This isn't the first time I've been put in a prison, and it won't be the last either. I've broken out of more prisons then I ever cared to count. When we break out of this on I'll be taking you with us, at the very least we can hand you over to that Bakura Clan and get some kind of pay out of this." he said. Katsuya frowned. He knew he couldn't stay in this prison. After all if Pegasus was after him along with the others then it was asking them to kill him. He had to get out. He wondered if there was a way to spin this to his advantage.

Xxx

"So, blondie hasn't arrived yet has he?" Bakura walked around the broker's store, looking at the things he had for sale. Esper Roba moved back a bit from his counter. Roba liked dealing with most Ravager Clans. They didn't ask many questions, took cash, and left in a hurry. Bakura was different. He was crazy, in a way most people didn't want to deal with. He would just as soon kill you as take a job from you. Rumor had it he and his clan had been casted out by the rest of the Ravager Corps. but no one had confirmed that.

"That's right. I haven't seen Jounouchi since our last job a few months ago." he admitted. Jounouchi was a good kid. Maybe a little dense, but he always got to job done and since he was solo he was cheaper then hiring large groups, meaning Roba got more of the profits. Bakura picked up a knife to admire it and Roba felt an uneasiness creep into him.

"You haven't heard anything from him either have you?" asked Ryo. Truthfully he'd rather they never find Katsuya, but Bakura had to show the men what happens when they cross them. It wasn't like the guy hadn't brought this on himself either. Ryo sighed as he watched Bakura play with the knife.

"I haven't. He was supposed to come here yesterday with the box." Roba said. Bakura suddenly slammed the knife down, driving it deep into the table and making Roba jump.

"What is that box anyway. Why is so many people after it?" he asked. His voice was low and threatening. Roba tried to move further back from the counter.

"I cannot divulge my clients personal information…" he started, but in a single movement Bakura had yanked the blade from the table and held it to Roba's throat. Roba let out a small shriek and Ryo looked away, knowing there was nothing good to come from getting involved. "I honestly don't know! The only thing I can say is that my client was very insistent that it was that box." he pleaded. Bakura smirked.

"Well then, I believe I'd like to have a word with this client of your's." he hissed. Roba looked toward Ryo but knew the man wouldn't help him in the least. He turned back to Bakura.

"He's not here, he's in the Shadow Realm." admitted Roba. Bakura nodded.

"Alright. So what's his name?" he asked.

Xxx

Atem watched Mai leave, heading to a cell that she thought would protect her from all the people in the prison that wanted to kill her. Unfortunately for her, it would do nothing to save her from his own wrath. Her father Pegasus had stolen everything from him. His family were all dead and Pegasus had killed them in front of him as if it was nothing. Since Pegasus was kind enough to take his family, then the least he could do was return the favor. Rumor had it she was his favorite child after all.

Xxx

Katsuya was woken up by the sound of people moving around. To his surprise a group of men were dragging Mai down the hall. Katsuya started to follow, worried for her safety. "Oi, Jounouchi, get back here." Hiroto called. Katsuya figured he must have been woken up by the sound of those moving around too. He ignored him, knowing that if he listened Mai would probably be dead. Katsuya couldn't let her die, not now. After all he had no hope of going back to Domino with the box, but she had said she had a buyer. She was his only hope for escape.

Katsuya followed the voices, hearing Hiroto follow him but not caring. If trouble happened it wouldn't be bad to have another person to back them up. He came into the bathroom to see two men pull Mai up to a new man. The guy physically didn't look very intimidating, but the furious look on his face and the horrible looking knife in his hand made him much scarier. The man held the knife up to Mai's neck.

"It's time to pay for your sins. You will die here." he said.

 **So Atem is Drax...yeah, not sure if that was my best casting choice. Oh well. You also finally see why Katsuya hates the Kaiba family so much. They took him from Earth, sold him to Bakura, and Bakura trained him how to be the perfect thief from there.**


End file.
